Tri-Writing Tournament 2019
by geminiangel1964
Summary: These are three short stories written for a tournament on another site; not to confuse with the tournament in the books. My mom made me promise to enter before she passed away. scuffs foot... I placed fifth...
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid

"Mr. Potter." Even without raising his voice, Snape's voice cut through the chatter in the common room.

Immediately, hushed whispers went through the room. "It's Snape." "Snape in our common room." "Protect Harry." "Call McGonagall. Quick." "Get Dumbledore."

"Mr. Potter." Snape repeated. "You are to come with me now. Your… services are required."

Harry rose from the sofa where he and Hermione and Ron had been enjoying the early fall fire. "Yes, professor. Should I?" He gestured at his casual clothes.

"Uniform is not required." Snape said through gritted teeth. "Now, Mr. Potter."

"Do you want us…"

"Your services, Mr. Weasley, are not required and would undoubtedly make the situation worse." He ushered Harry in front of him.

"Is there something wrong, professor?" Harry couldn't imagine what service he could offer the potions professor.

"There is a small situation that Professor Dumbledore feels your assistance would be beneficial."

Harry hurried to keep up with his professor's strides as he led the student towards the dungeon.

"Ah… Mr. Potter, thank-you for joining us."

"Professor." Harry acknowledged the headmaster's greeting. He greeted the other heads of houses and then Hagrid who was staying near a table in the Snape's private potions lab. While the four heads greeted him cordially, Hagrid failed to even move. "Hagrid? What happened? Is he okay?" Harry approached his big friend concerned.

"A mild case of petrification." Dumbledore informed him. "Poppy is already contacting St. Mungos about the remedy. Since the incident the other year, the facility has been keeping mature mandrakes on hand. He'll be fine, I assure you."

"Petrification? What besides a basilisk causes petrification?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It appears as if…" Dumbledore hesitated.

"The oaf was out in the hen house when he discovered an unusual egg that had hatched. He brought the nest to me; so that I could use the egg for potion ingredients." Snape pointed at the mass of wood and straw bedding. "I went to retrieve the egg and he shoved me away. It appears as if the hatchling is a reptile. A basilisk hybrid."

"Hybrid." Harry shook his head. "I thought a basilisk was made by hatching a chicken egg under a toad. It's part chicken?"

"Not exactly," Professor Dumbledore took a second to polish his glasses. "It appears as if someone was able to obtain a runespoor egg."

"You mean… three-headed basilisk?" Harry shook his head. "I barely survived one head."

Snape looked at the boy suspiciously. That absurd story from the boy's second year couldn't be true, could it? But, Albus wasn't protesting the boy's words… neither was Minerva. He could see shock in both Flitwick's and Sprouts' eyes. The boy couldn't  
have defeated a basilisk. He couldn't have… yet…

"This is considerable smaller, Mr. Potter." Snape almost choked as Dumbledore confirmed the rumors, before adding. "We are dealing with a baby hybrid."

"That managed to petrify Hagrid." Harry protested.

Snape was gratified to see that the boy actually had some sense of self-preservation. He had protested the boy's inclusion in the issue from the beginning.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva cajoled. "This is a baby snake. It doesn't realize what it is capable of. I'm sure it was an accident that Hagrid was petrified. If the baby had meant harm, it could have…" She realized this might not be the best way to encourage him to help.

"Killed him?" Harry said flatly. "If you are going to kill it for potion ingredients why do you need me?"

"Mr. Potter," Snape said stiffly. "There are no perfected anti-venoms to basilisk or runespoor bites. We have a unique opportunity here. This hatchling can be milked to provide venom for research and cures. We simply need to locate it and then ensure that it is kept safely. It could save many lives."

Harry scowled. He hated that his potion professor was the voice of reason. If the snake didn't have to be killed, Harry admitted to himself that he as a speaker was the obvious one to locate and capture it. "Fine." He sighed. "Any idea of which direction  
it went?"

The potion professor gestured to the bookcases along the wall. The multitude of potion ingredients, books and other tools gave it amble places to hide.

"It figures." Harry said in resignation. "Can someone transfigure a pair of mirrored sunglasses to clip on my glasses?" Met with blank looks, Harry had almost resigned himself to going without when a pair came from his least likely audience member, Professor Snape. He realized that Snape being raised in the muggle world was the most likely to understand what he requested. "Thank-you, professor." Harry clipped the mirrored glasses on to his frames and then he motioned for the others to be quiet and he began to creep carefully towards the bookcases.

_"__Did you ssssee me? I handled the monster all by myssself."_ A childish voice slurred.

_"__Pfffttt… If you hadn't got in my way, I'd have bitten him." _The second voice was childish and full of bravado.

_"__Would the two of you ssssshut up? They are going to hear you." _The third voice was childish and there was a bit of fear.

_"__Are you sssscared?" _The first voice taunted.

_"__Shhh… look…" _the second voice spoke up.

Harry realized that he was nearer than he thought. The snake or snakes were where they go see him. _"Come out. We mean you no harm."_

_"__I underssssstood him." _

_"__We all undersssstood him, sssscaredy cat."_

_"__If he getssss closssse, I'l bite him…."_

_"__If you do, you'll give away our hiding sssspot…"_

_"__Ssssh…"_ the third voice was exasperated.

Harry paused stepping back.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, professor. From where they are, the hybrid can see me searching." He explained to the potions professor. "The one head is threatening to bite me."

"Headmaster, perhaps we should reconsider this course of action," Professor Flitwick spoke up. "We could have the ministry send a professional.

"The professionals are not speakers and have a significant risk of getting bitten. I have faith in Mr. Potter's ability to reason with the snake."

Harry wished Dumbledore didn't have such faith. He certainly didn't have faith in himself to reason with three baby reptiles. Taking a deep breath, he resumed scanning the shelves carefully.

_"__Issss it gone? I'm hungry." _The first voice came again.

_"__I'm cold…" _The third voice admitted.

_"__Shhh… I'm trying to ssssleep…" _The second voice was grumpy.

_"__It'sssss ssstill there…"_ The third voice confirmed.

_"__I'm hungry…" _the first voice repeated. _"Issss there anything to eat?"_

_"__Ssssso cold and hungry…."_ The third voice said quietly.

_"__Now I can't ssssleep, I'm hungry, too…."_ The second voice was disgruntled.

_"__What doessss we eat?" _The first voice asked.

"Professor Dumbledore, would it be possible to get a couple of mice?" Harry asked.

"Professor Snape?"

"I assume you are requesting live rodents?" At Harry's nod, Snape shook his head. "I am not in the habit of keeping live creatures."

"Would transfigured do?" Minerva asked.

Shaking his head, Harry called softly, "Dobby?"

"The great Harry Potter, sir, calls lowly Dobby?" The small elf bounced enthusiastically on his toes.

"Dobby, Hagrid found a baby snake and it's very hungry. Could you find me three live small mice?"

"Dobby can." Before the disbelieving professors could express doubts, Dobby returned with three baby mice held by their tails. "Will these do, your greatness, Harry Potter, sir?"

"These are perfect. Thanks, Dobby?" Harry took the small animals.

"The great Harry Potter thanks the lowly Dobby…" With a wail the elf disappeared.

Taking one of the mice, Harry moved it slowly along the shelf nearest him. _"Ssssnakesss eat mice…"_ Harry said softly. _"A nice, tender mouse will fill your stomach. If you come out, I have three nice, plump mice."_

_"__I want a mice." _The first voice said.

_"__Sssstop it. It'sssss a trick."_

_"__I want a mice, too."_

The third voice said firmly. _"Sssstop moving. It will sssssee ussss."_

_"__I'm cold and I want a mice." _The second voice was petulant.

_"__I ssssaid… don't move…"_

_"__You're not the bosssss of me… I want a mice…"_

_"__Ouch…"_ The first voice was angry. _"Don't hitssss me…"_

_"__Ow… You bitsssss me…"_ The third voice was now aggravated.

_"__Letsss go…" _The petulant voice commanded. _"I wantssss mice."_

"Professor Snape," Harry didn't move. "Could you transfigure a nice tank with some warm rocks and some grass and these mice?" He carefully moved the hand holding the two mice behind him. "I need my hand free." Keeping his gaze on the shelf slightly below is chest, Harry took a deep breath. He needed to move quickly but carefully. The hybrid was writhing as the heads fought amongst themselves. Not knowing which head were poisonous made this nerve-racking. "Professors, which head is poisonous?"

"The middle head of a runespoor." Dumbledore answered.

"However, Potter, keep in mind, this is a hybrid. The basilisk is venomous and the other heads may have inherited basilisk genes." Snape interjected.

"Great. Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Potter, it is not necessary to put yourself at risk. If you find the reptile, we can stun it."

"Wouldn't that kill it?" It was a little baby, Harry reasoned. From what he could see, it wasn't even a foot long.

"It is possible," Snape admitted.

"Okay. Professor Snape…"

"Potter?"

"Catch." Harry tossed the last mouse over his shoulder and lunged for the reptile. He managed to catch the three heads in between the fingers of his left hand and the body with his right. The three heads struggled but didn't have enough room to attack Harry or each other.

_"__It'sssss gotssss me… I'sssss not gonna get mice… Helpssss me…." _The right head which Harry recognized as voice two cried.

_"__Itsss got all of ussss….idiot…." _Voice three belonged to the center head.

_"__I'ssss sssscared…"_ Voice one was the by process of elimination the left head.

_"__Now whossss sssscaredy cat?"_ the middle head said smugly.

_"__Enough." _Harry said firmly.

_"__Itssss gonna eatsss ussss…"_ The right head started crying hard.

Carefully, Harry let go of the body which immediately wrapped around his left wrist. Gently he touched the right head, stroking it carefully. _"I'm not going to eat you. Don't cry. Shhhh, it's okay. I'm going to keep you safe and make sure you have food to eat."_

_"__Issss you our daddy?"_

_"__No."_ Harry felt sad. The baby reptile was an orphan like him. _"Your mommy and daddy had to go away, but I'm going to take care of you for them."_

_"__Issss cold…"_

_"__I know."_ Harry noted the other two heads listening carefully. _"My professor has prepared a home for you. It is warm there." _Harry moved to touch the left head. _"You need to close your inner eyes before I can take you there."_

_"__The monssstersss will getsss me…"_

_"__I won't let anything hurt you. You are dangeroussss to me and my friendssss thisss way."_

_"__No."_

_"__Come on, I'ssss cold…" _The right head pleaded.

_"__But the monsterssss…."_

_"__I will protect you."_ Harry smiled tenderly._ "I will make sure you are safe, warm and fed. Please?"_

_"__Pwomisssse…."_

_"__I promise." _Harry watched as with a little sigh, the small head left two membranes close over its eyes. _"Now, I know you are tired and hungry."_ He stroked the middle head. _"Let me introduce you to your new home and we'll get you fed and bedded down."_ Turning, Harry faced his mostly astonished audience. He found Madame Pomphrey had arrived and was directing several elves in removing Hagrid to the infirmary.

"I trust this meets your approval, Potter." Snape asked snarkily.

Harry decided the man was entitled to a bit of snark, given he had chucked a baby mouse at him. "I'm sure they will love it." He noted the warmed rocks, a small water area and some cave like structures. He spotted a white huddle in the grass that he knew were the mice. _"Hey, look…"_ Harry held his left head where the snakes could get a good look, letting the three heads loose as he did. _"This is your new home. What do you think?"_

_"__Itssss not bigsss enough…" _the third head spoke up turning back to look at Harry.

_"__Not big enough?"_

_"__You will notssss fit…"_

_"__I won't actually be leaving in the tank with you,"_ Harry explained. _"I will be outside the tank taking care of you. Ready to go in…Uh… do you have names?" _Three heads turned towards him and shook side to side.

_"__You will name usssss?" _The first head asked.

_"__You are Coral."_ Harry stroked the small left head that pushed against his hand.

_"__And me…"_ The right head asked.

_"__You are Ruby."_ Harry stroked Ruby's head. _"And last but not least, you are Amber." _He told the middle head._ "Now over in that corner are the mice. There is one for each of you. Go ahead and eat, then you can sleep."_ Gently, Harry placed the reptile in the tank. _"Good-night. I'll see you tomorrow." _Harry started to turn and immediately turned back as the three snakes began crying an baggeing him not to leave them. "Professor Dumbledore, Amber, Ruby and Coral don't want to be separated from me. Can I take the enclosure back to Gryffindor tower?"

"It is female?" Snape queried.

"Yes, sir. They're just babies and they are frightened."

"Mr. Potter, I cannot allow such a dangerous creature to be placed in a student dormitory. If it got lose…"

"I would take very good care of them." Harry pleaded.

"But you have classes, my boy. I know that you would do your best but as you say they are babies and could accidently harm someone. I think it best they remain here with Professor Snape where they are secured from students by wards."

"I promised to take care of them."

"It is reckless to make such promises…" Snape began.

"Yes… yes…" Professor Dumbledore gave a decisive nod. "You are the logical one to care for them. I will have another room added to the suite. You will simply move in with Professor Snape where you can care for them."

Brown eyes met green eyes in mutual horror.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

He sure ain't Casper

Harry moved the glass stirrer in a widdershins motion. Was that an eye? He cast a quick look at the nearest cauldrons, they didn't appear to have an eye. Halloween was always a trial for him. Add Halloween and potions class? It was a disaster in the making and Harry moved the stirrer faster losing count.

"Mr. Potter, are you perhaps unable to count to six?" An oily voice asked.

"No, professor… I mean, yes, professor…" Harry answered frantically. "There's an eye… in my cauldron…"

"Did you skip powdering the newt eye?"

"Not a newt eye. A human eye…sort of…" Harry hurried to explain.

"There can not be a human eye." Snape bent over the cauldron just as the potion exploded upright dousing both of them.

As the two collapsed under the effects of the unfinished sleep ease potion, a human form appeared rising from the cauldron. "Hi!"

Harry tried to open his eyes, forcing the effects of the potion accident away. Finally, he managed and shrieked at the ghostly face inches from his own.

"Not so loud." It complained. "Happy Halloween."

"Dudley?"

"In the flesh. Well, so to speak." Dudley moved into a sitting position. Well, ghost Dudley.

Harry was tempted to give in to the lingering effects of the potion's mishap. "Oh, no, Mr. Potter." Harry groaned at his potions professor's voice. "If I must be awake for this, then you do also."

"Severus," Albus scolded and then looked solemnly at Harry. "Mr. Dursley preferred to wait for you to awaken before providing details, but it appears there has been an incident."

"Ya think?" Harry pushed himself up reluctantly.

"Mr. Potter, I hardly think that is an appropriate question." Professor McGonagall said in reproach.

"My cousin… my dead cousin… is sitting on my hospital bed. Even I know something happened and I just recovered consciousness."

"Mr. Potter…."

"Minerva," The headmaster shook his head. "I think getting to the bottom of this is more important."

"Dudley, what happened?"

"Dad met some guy at work and invited him home. Mom was cooking dinner and I was getting ready to come down the steps when I heard a thud. I looked down and dad was lying on the floor… well, his body was in one place and his head another. I hear mum scream and yell for me to run. I headed for the window in my room and I couldn't get out. The window was open but it was like it was closed. Then the whole house seemed to go up in flames. I could see fire out the window just circling the house."

"Fiendfyre?" Harry looked at the headmaster.

"I would hazard a guess."

"Mrs. Figgs didn't tell you."

"We have been unable to contact her."

"What do you mean? Unable to contact her?"

"Her floo is unavailable. I have contacted the DMLE, but I haven't received a reply as of yet." As the headmaster finished answering, a glowing jackrabbit bounded into the infirmary.

"A ghost rabbit…" Ghost Dudley exclaimed. He looked shocked as the rabbit began speaking.

"Professor…" Tonk's voice was shaking, "It's awful. It's gone. It's all gone. Arabella's house. Harry's house….I…"

A lynx prowled in pushing the rabbit aside. "Professor, the whole neighborhood has been destroyed by fiendfyre. A squad of unspeakables was able to contain the fire to just this neighborhood, it is being passed off as a pre-Halloween bonfire that got out of control. We are just making our way into the neighborhood searching for any signs of magical signatures… We have determined there is a dissipating signature at 4 Privet Drive. Do you have Potter?"

"Excuse me. Expecto Patronum… Kingsley, Harry is here in the infirmary along with the ghost of Dudley Dursley. Any word on Arabella? Squib signatures?" Dumbledore's phoenix patronus flew off to the auror.

Harry was confused. "Magical signature? Squib signature?"

"The unspeakables have methods of detecting signatures even for bodies destroyed by fiendfyre. If Arabella was home…" The headmaster dropped his head. "Your aunt also would project as a squib."

"My aunt? Aunt Petunia was a muggle."

"No, Harry. When your mother got her Hogwarts letter, I visited to explain the magical world. Petunia wanted to attend with her. I performed a check on her and determined that she was a squib. She had a magical core, but it was very small and she was unable to draw upon it. I'm afraid that I did not perform a test on Mr. Dursley. The fact that he has manifested as a ghost indicates that he was magical."

"I could have come to school with Harry?" Dudley's ghost exclaimed.

"I am uncertain what your magical level was, but it is possible." Dumbledore said sadly. "Unfortunately, there is no way to know now."

"As fascinating as this is," Snape sneered. "If you will excuse me, there is a classroom to clean. Oh, yes, Mr. Potter, detention for blowing up your cauldron."

"Severus, that was hardly Mr. Potter's fault. Therefore he has done nothing to earn detention." Dumbledore reprimanded him in a disappointed tone. "Actually, Severus, I would like you to stay. It is obvious that this was a plot to deprive Mr. Potter of a safe place to return for the winter holidays."

"But I never go home."

"This year is a bit of a different situation. It has not been announced but the wards around Hogwarts will be strengthened and all students will have to return home. Obviously, that will now not be possible. I fear that Voldemort's forces are attempting to force you to the Weasleys' in preparation for an attack."

"Then I'll go to headquarters."

"No, Harry. I am afraid that we may have to abandon headquarters. Narcissa Malfoy has filed a motion with the Wizengamot to have Sirius stripped of his inheritance based upon fugitive status."

"But he's innocent. He never got a trial." Harry protested.

"I am aware, and I will be standing for Sirius in court. I just do not feel comfortable with hiding you there at this time. Unfortunately, you cannot stay here."

Another lynx patronus entered. "Professor, the unspeakables have confirmed a signature in Arabella's home…." The occupants of the infirmary dropped their heads in sorrow. "…There is no squib signature at Privet Drive. I repeat, no squib signature…"

"What does all that mean?" Dudley's ghost looked up at the headmaster.

"It appears that your mother was not killed. I'm afraid she may have been abducted in an attempt to get at Harry through the destruction of your family protection."

The appearance of a patronus in the form of a French poodle made Severus pale. "Severus, is that…"

Before Dumbledore could finish the question, Narcissa Malfoy's voice started. "Severus, do not answer his call. He knows. Fulfill your oath take Draco and go quickly… No…"

"Narcissa?" Severus took a step towards the patronus that faded away into mist. He grabbed his arm as pain seared through his mark.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called. "Severus has been exposed. Prepare for the procedure."

"Draco."

"Severus, I will go to the common room and retrieve him myself before he leaves for the Halloween feast. He will be safe in my quarters, I promise you."

"Minerva…"

"I know, Severus. I will protect him with my life."

"What happens now?" Harry looked around in confusion. "If they know Professor Snape is a spy…"

"It appears we have a leak." Dumbledore said sadly. "Your family. Arabella. Severus. It cannot be a coincidence. We must move quickly, I'm afraid. Severus, you must leave Hogwarts after the procedure. The safe house has been warded extensively and is under Fidelus with you as the secret keeper. I cannot think of any other protections that can be added. The existence has been obliviated in those who added protections and were aware of its location. Until we know what their next move is…"

Severus nodded as Poppy urged him onto a bed. "I understand. Narcissa?" Even though he believed her dead, he needed confirmation.

"I will contact Gringotts and see if her death is recorded. In any case, I think it best that Draco accompany you." Dumbledore turned back to Harry and Dudley as Poppy surrounded Snape's bed with screens. "Dudley, it is not safe for you here."

"It's not like they can kill me again."

"No, my boy, they can't. There are spells that are unpleasant to ghosts. I think it best that you accompany Harry. If that is okay with you, Harry?"

"Of course." Harry internally snarked to himself. Sure, ask him in front of the ghost. What was he supposed to say? Dudley had been nicer since the dementor attack but he was a… well, a ghost.

"Good. I will have the Dobby pack your and Draco's trunks. He will accompany the four of you."

"The four of us?" Harry said in dread, ignoring the "Albus, no!" that came from behind the screens.

"Of course. You, Dudley, Draco and Professor Snape. You should all be quite cozy."

Harry was sure he was white as Dudley. His faint protest was drowned out by shouting behind the screen, thankfully a silencing charm cut off Snape's complaints. He wondered if he would turn into a ghost after Snape strangled him. If Harry did, he was so haunting Dumbledore!


	3. Chapter 3

Snape's Happy Christmas

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape finally cornered his quarry. When Minerva had indicated a difficulty in obtaining the first year's status, Snape had been unimpressed. The first year had proven to be quite elusive and not the potions professor was almost impressed. "Professor McGonagall asked me to confirm that you will be going home for the holiday tomorrow. I will put you down for returning to your family as you have neglected to do so. Alright." It was not a question; Severus was already putting quill to parchment.

"No, sir."

"Alright then… I beg your pardon." The potions professor was shocked.

"I said, no, sir."

"Mr. Potter, due to certain circumstances, all students will be required to leave Hogwarts for the holiday. Therefore, you will be returning home." The first year sighed and seemed to shrink in on himself. Snape was perplexed. This was not Potter behavior. It was obvious that Harry was a clone of his father but this behavior… It was also Lily-like.

"I can't." The small boy whispered. "No one understands." Snape was shocked to see unshed tears. "No one cares."

Snape forced himself to look at Harry Potter and actually see the boy and not the boy's father. Harry was small. Smaller than the majority of his classmates. His clothing was threadbare and though the weather had turned cooler the boy had yet to begin dressing in winter clothing. "I believe," Snape reach out to touch a small shoulder and the boy flinched. "It is time that we got to know one another. Follow me, Mr. Potter." Snape was amazed that the boy put up no protest at being led away to an unknown location by his hated professor.

In his office, Snape eschewed the desk preferring to sit next to the boy hoping to appear more open and more welcoming. He called an elf and ordered hot chocolate and some biscuits. He also used his wand to stoke the fire noticing how Harry seemed to absorb the warmth gratefully. Over the course of the next hour, Snape learned a lot about himself and about Harry Potter. What he learned was unpleasant to say the least; on both counts. Had he really bullied an abused boy?

By the time Snape had finished his questioning, he could tell the boy was exhausted. He shepherded Harry into his quarters and settled the boy on the couch with a nice warm blanket. The small amounts of calming draught and dreamless sleep he had added to the last cup of hot chocolate combined to send the small boy into a deep sleep. Asking an elf to watch over the child, he sent a message to Minerva before heading to Dumbledore's office. The old man had much to answer for.

Snape sat back enjoying his tea. It was quite satisfactory to watch his colleague tear metaphorical strips off the headmaster. He would not be surprised to see Minerva change into her animagus form and literally tear strips off Dumbledore. The old man blustered about the greater good but Minerva was having none of it. Part, Snape was sure that part of her anger was directed at herself for not seeing the signs of abuse in a child of her house. That is was Harry Potter was surely part of it, given that Minerva had been close to James and Lily. Minerva was also embarrassed that she failed to notice the boy's lack of proper clothing.

Severus had anticipated having to argue and threaten the headmaster but was content to let Minerva handle it. By the time the woman has started to wear down she had wrung the desired concessions from the headmaster. Albus did look the worse for wear, Snape acknowledged to himself but had no sympathy for the elderly man who had endangered Lily's son.

Back in his quarters, Snape summoned a potions magazine and settled in to await Harry's awakening. When the boy woke, Severus encouraged Harry to eat a healthy dinner while he explained the changes to his new ward. Harry was surprisingly complacent. The greasy bat of the dungeon was the first person in the magical world to take an interest in Harry the boy and he latched onto his professor.

When the small boy launched himself into the professor's lap, Snape took a sharp breath but of their own volition his arm closed about Harry. There was much to do, a room, new clothes and other things but Snape took a few moments to savor holding his new child. It had been many years since he had known peace but holding Lily's and yes, Potter's son; he found it. For the first time in his many years, Severus knew he and his son would both have a Happy Christmas.

The End.


End file.
